Mismatched Twins
by Ironhide's Apprentice
Summary: There are twins that don't look anything alike and they're looking for Haruhi. They have the oddest of names. And even odder personalities.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Ouran Host Club story. X3 I feel accomplished. or half way there. ^^;**

**./I only own my OC/.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Two figures walked through the empty halls of Ouran Academy. They stopped at a door and peered inside. The room was filled with books and all. A library. But the students inside were unbelievably noisy. One of the two figures sighed as the door was closed. They grumbled slightly as they walked away.

The one of the two figures was dressed in black baggy pants and a black sleeveless hoodie, zipped up. The black-white sneakers squeaked slightly as the figure walked. This figure was female. Had the figure to boot. A slender hour glass figure and long black locks. Her hair was pinned and bunched up in a way that it appeared that her hair stopped only at chin length and was spiked out in all directions stylishly. Her hair hid her eyes from everyone. Her skin tone was a deep brown and darkened in a slash like mark on her bare arms.

The second figure was a girl who was slightly shorter then the first and had on a light pink top, a white stripped pink jacket and a simple light blue skinny jean and black pumps. Her skin tone was light caramel. Here eyes bright brown and framed by brunette locks that went till her waist. Her petite figure and slender frame. She looked to the dark skinned girl.

"All we have to do is find her then we will be all sorted. Now, what had Uncle Jim said about where she should be?"

The dark skinned girl dug in the pockets of her pants then pulled out a paper.

"Uhh..he said we could find her in...A room with rose petals..." The girl huffed at the piece of paper them growled softly as she stuffed it back into her pocket.

"Sometimes i think Uncle Jim is a tad bit off his rocker..." She grumbled as they continued to walk. The girl stuffed her hands into her pocket and kept her head up. The other simple rolled her eyes and giggled slightly.

"You always say that when you don't get what Uncle Jim says...Oh look there's a door!" The brunette cheered as she skipped over. The other turned their head to her and followed her. The brunette grabbed the handle and opened the door. While she did this the dark skinned girl looked to the title of the door.

"Music Room #3?" She questioned loosely before turning to the opening doors.

* * *

**~~~LINE BREAK XDDDD~~~**

* * *

The doors opened and there was a light and rose petals blew out from the doors. The two girls looked to each other and said.

"Found it." Turning and walking into the room they were greeted by 6 fine looking boys. Though there was another they could easily tell that the short brunette haired 'boy' was a girl. The girl they were looking for.

"_Welcome to the Host Club._" They chimed together. The two girls looked at them for a moment. The brunette drew her eyes away and blushed lightly, while the ebony haired girl crossed her arms and sure didn't seem impressed. Then each of their hands were taken into the purple-eyed blonde as he charmed them.

"My Princesses. How can we help. Are you two perhaps lost?" The dark skinned girl growled and snatched her hand back and bared the VERY sharp teeth she had in her jaw. The other blushed and politely drew her hand away from the prince. The purple-eyed boy drew back shocked and moved away from the shark mouthed girl.

The rest of the host club were in shock as to the set of chompers in the one girls mouth.

"We ain't lost and we ain't lookin' fo' any of you duds." She growled. Then the brunette spoke up.

"Oh excuse her she is not in a very good mood today! But it is true we are not lost we are actually where we are. We seek Haruhi Fudjioka. I believe is how her name is..Sorry if I had said it wrong.." The girl sweat drop in slight embarrassment. The cross-dresser of the Host Club walked over and smiled back at them.

"I'm Haruhi Fujioka. And it's okay." She greeted. The long haired brunette smiled back and bowed slightly.

"Sorry for mix of your name." Then the dark skinned girl turned her head to Haruhi and tilted it to the side.

"This is who we had to come over for?" She received a smack on the arm from the other girl.

"Be nice!"

"Hey what the hit fo'?"

"Uhh..Sorry to intrude but who are you two?" Haruhi questioned.

The Brunette turned back to her and smiled.

"How rude of me! So sorry well I'm Enjeru Mūndasuto. This here would be my twin sister." The brunette, Enjeru, pointed to the other.

"Well...I'm not sure if you guys would like my name but I don't care...I'm Akuma Mūndasuto...Yes And I am aware of the fact my name means Devil..." She growled lightly and crossed her arms.

"**How are you two twins?**" Hikaru and Koaru chimed shocked.

"It's personal..." Akuma growled to them and they fell silent.

The Host club looked at them then Honey spoke up.

"How do you know Haru-chun?"

"Well that is a story not for us to tell. At least not yet." Enjeru smiled to Honey.

* * *

**Find out more in Chapter 2!**

**R&R Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I bring to you,**

**Chapter 2~!**

* * *

Akuma sat with her twin, Enjeru on a couch while the other hosts were opposite them.

"Okay I think it would be best if you guys tell us where you two are from." Kyouya spoke coolly.

"Well We hail from Hawaii." Enjeru smiled brightly and Akuma nodded to confirm.

"But we never lived there." Akuma spoke out. "We lived around the world. Never staying anywhere for too long. But then Our mother wanted us to plant our feet in one place and our father chose Japan." She explained.

"So is your father from Japan?"

"**Nope.**" They said in sync.

"Your mother?" They shook there head. Then Akuma leaned back and crossed her arms.

"You know...No one has to stay in a country with there family because one of them are that nationality..." Enjeru nodded, agreeing with her twin.

"Okay with that sorted out. I would like to know why you two had been looking for me?" Haruhi questioned them finally.

"**Well we don't know that answer ourselves. Our uncle sent us to look for you.**" The Host club, except Mori and Kyouya, wore a confused expression.

"Your uncle?" Haruhi questioned. Enjeru was about to speak when Akuma coughed. Enjeru looked to her twin, Akuma shook her head slowly. Enjeru nodded and turned back to the host club.

"I'm sorry but we can't tell you about our uncle unless he says we can." She spoke and smiled politely. Enjeru then pulled her jacket sleeve back and looked to the white watch that was on her wrist.

"Oh my! We have spent enough time here already! Come Aku-chun We must go!" Akuma growled softly at the sound of 'Aku-chun' but nodded and stood up nonetheless. They faced the host club and bowed.

"We must take our leave but be sure that we will be seeing Haruhi more often than you think." Enjeru spoke as she and Akuma walked out of the club doors.

* * *

***(Haruhi's POV)***

* * *

I watched as those two girls left the host club. I wasn't sure on what to think at the moment. I mean how would you react when there someone who knows about you and you have no clue on how that person could have possibly found out about you? I turned to the my friends and Kyouya looked deep in though while he wrote in that black book of his, Mori sat at a table with Honey as Honey went on talking about those odd girls and Tamaki-senpai and the twins were scheming I bet as they were huddled in a corner.

I sighed then went to the back and got my bag before saying my good byes to the host club and leaving. I'm pretty sure they were all preoccupied to even notice me leave. If I had to give in some thought as to how that made me feel I think I would be slightly hurt that they didn't notice me. But that would be the odd side of me. and that's only like, 0.3% of me. I shrugged of the thought and focused on getting home. No point of thinking of them while I was almost gone from them.

I walked up to the apartment me and my dad stay in and unlocked the door. When I first entered the door I noticed two things. My dad was sitting at the table talking and laughing with another man. This man seemed to be older than my dad and was definitely more built. I could tell. Don't ask. But he was dressed semi-formal. With a dress shirt and black pants his shoes were at the door and they were freaking huge! I mean come on! Okay back to track the other thing I noted was the two girls that I met earlier sitting in front of the TV watching the channel, looking like well behaved children.

My dad finally looked up to the door in which I was standing in and he smiled widely.

"Oh Haruhi! You just come meet Taseeri M. Mūndasuto He is simply wonderful! I think you'll like him!" I sighed and slipped out of my shoes and walked over to the man and bowed and smiled.

"Hello Taseeri Mūndasuto. It's a pleasure to meet you." He smiled back at me and nodded his head to me.

"Pleasure to meet you Haruhi. Your father has told me that you attend Ouran Academy correct?" I nodded. "Well I talked with Ranka over here and we came to a conclusion..." Oh lord what could it be.. "My two daughters over here have been home schooled through their life. And since we have moved into Japan recently I was hoping you could.. tutor them for sometime? It's not permanent only until I can find a tutor for them. Ranka tells me you are the best. And Ouran does have a high education rate in Japan." I stared at him for sometime and nodding.

"I'm sure I will be able to tutor them. Though it might not be much."

"Oh that is no prblem! I just need to make sure that their minds don't go 'soft' with this time span of no learning..which reminds me. Enjeru! Akuma! Turn off that Television! You have watched enough in your time limit!" The twins gave a groan before Enjeru nodded and turned the TV off. The two turned and Enjeru grinned to me while Akuma did a small wave.

This is going to be interesting, I looked to my father then to the twins then back to Taseeri.

"I shall take you on that offer."

* * *

**See ya'll in Chapter 3! If any of you have any thoughts plz do speak up! X3**

**R&R PLEASE! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is Chapter 3**

* * *

Haruhi walked into her homeroom class and sat casually in her seat between the Hitachiin twins, Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Hey-"

"-Haruhi." They said on either side of Haruhi. Haruhi was not amused.

"Hey guys." She pulled out a book and studied a little. The twins talked over her, not like about her, they were talking to each other but with her in the middle.

There was a squeal from outside the door and in rushed a girl with heart floating around her. Then a few more girls in the same situation. Then in walked a tall boy. He looked slightly shorter than Mori but not that much. Maybe 3cm. He was quite handsome, or by the small forming group of girls, VERY handsome.

He had blood red eyes that stood out against his black bangs that hung slightly over his eyes. His skin tone pale close to snow. He looked lean. Though he wasn't dressed in the schools uniform, he instead wore a black tank top, khaki pants and white sandals. He had on dog tags around his neck. He searched the class some more before spotting who he was looking for.

Haruhi.

He nodded to her the pointed out the door. Haruhi looked confused then pointed to herself, when he nodded again Haruhi stood up and walked over to him. He stepped into the hallway and she followed.

"You are Haruhi right?"

"Yess."

"Well Taseeri Mūndasuto wanted me to give you this." He handed over a little brown bag to the girl before shrugging and walking off and exiting the school. Haruhi raised her brow before looking at the brown bag that had been handed to her. It was slightly heavy but as she felt the bottom and it was hard and cool to the touch.

"I wonder this could be..." Deciding on opening later she walked back into her class and stashed it away in her bag. She knew the twins would pester her the entire time about the man and what he had given me. Sighing Haruhi stared blankly at her book as the twins continued to babble on and on, Haruhi not really paying attention. When they noted this they grumbled slightly and went back to simply talking over her.

* * *

When lunch came around Haruhi stayed in her class and ate her box lunch in peace while other students went to the cafeteria. The door was closed, but then the handled turned and the door opened. Looking up from her lunch Haruhi looked to the door and watched in surprise as Akuma walked in with Enjeru skipping in after her.

"Hello Haruhi!" Enjeru smiled widely as she took a seat in the desk next to her. Akuma went over to the window and looked out it after waving a greeting to Haruhi, who waved back.

"Hello Enjeru, what are you two doing here?"

"Well Akuma and I were getting bored cooped up in our house so we decided to come see our favorite soon to be tutor." Enjeru grinned widely as she said this. Haruhi gave a her a questioning look.

"But you guys barely know me.." Enjeru giggled then wagged a finger in a no-no manner before smiling at her.

"Not true! We know you well enough to know that you're a very smart girl!" Enjeru giggled once more. Akuma sighed from her spot at the window and she shook her head.

"See what I have to live with?..." Akuma said as she turned to Haruhi with a depressed expression. Enjeru gave a giggle and was instantly glomping Akuma who was trying to push the crazed girl off.

"Hey!" Akuma cried out in mock anger but her voice betrayed her as a sound og glee escaped with those words. Enjeru was giggling and saying in her giggle fits.

"I know you love me Aku-chun!" She chanted slightly as the twin continued to push the other off, but after sometime Akuma grinned widely and hugged her twin back. Haruhi smiled and giggled to herself. The three girls looked to one another then broke out into laughs and then Akuma and Enjeru went over and sat down and they chatted till the bell rang. They asked Haruhi to allow them to walk with her until her next bclass. Hruhi just had to allow since the twins didn't seem to be going anywhere soon.

* * *

Students watched as Haruhi walked with two girls on each side of her. Majority of the girls were glaring at the two and Akuma growled at them before she could say anything Enjeru would grab her shoulder lightly and smile at her. Haruhi talked with the two as they walked her to her class. Once there Enjeru said her good byes and Akuma nodded a good bye with a small smile.

Akuma walked off with Enjeru following behind her twin with a gentle smile on her soft features. Akuma had a straight face, hard eyes and she kept it up. If you didn't know her any better you would think she was so one who hated everything around her. Akuma just can't express happiness in public that's all. Enjeru came up next to her and smiled up at her.

"Aku-chun happy?" Akuma giggled as her twin went into cutey mode.

"Aku-chun happy En-chi." Akuma said as she held Enjeru in a playful headlock and ruffled the girl's hair. They both walked out of the school building and off the school yard and into a limbo that awaited them. Akuma hopped in first and then Enjeru followed and their butler closed the door before getting int the driver's seat and looking to the girls.

"Home misses?" He asked with a kind smile. The two girls grinned to the middle aged man and nodded.

"Yes Sir Ben!" Enjeru said and the man laughed along with them as they drove off. Akuma looked out the car window while listening to the conversation that Enjeru and Ben were having as the limbo turned yet another corner and slowed to a stop behind a red light.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! **

**R&R Please! X3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ha Well I think this chapter might be to your enjoyment. I'm not sure it's your opinion! X3**

…**/…/…/…/…/…/…/.**

Haruhi walked up to her and her father's apartment opened it with her key and walked in. Closing the door after her she took her shoes off and made herself something to eat before she began tutoring the girls. Then it hit her.

"I forgot to ask where…" She sweat-dropped. Sighing and pulled out the brown bag, which she still had yet to open. Setting the bag on the counter before her and opened it. Peering inside she pulled out a piece of paper and also a few other small pocket sized books. She looked at the 3 pocket sized books for English, Higher-level, Math (Additional, Higher) and History.

She looked to the paper and unfolded it and read.

"_Dear Haruhi_

_Just so that you know Akuma and Enjeru will be coming to your home. I had also sent you these books. These are the three subjects that Akuma excels in yet she refuses to better herself. Please do try and convince her that it is okay and teach her through these books when Enjeru and her are done with normal subjects, like your level._" Haruhi sweat-dropped once more at that. "_Oh and please note that I will be checking on them and you. So make sure you keep their minds set._

_Regards,_

_Taseeri Mūndasuto._"

Haruhi looked at the note before folding it up and placing it in the bin. She took the pocket sized books and placed them aside before grabbing her own bag and taking it to the living room area. She returned took the pocket sized ones and placed them on the table and heading back into the kitchen and made herself something to eat.

…**/…/…/…/…/…/…/.**

Akuma was waiting in the rather spacious room as she sat on the King sized bed and had her earplugs on as her IPod played through her desired play list. At that moment she had her eyes closed as in her hand was a light 2H pencil and an A4 sketch pad on her lap. She listened to 'All the things she said' by Tatu. As the song went on her hand glided over the page as her eyes were closed and a peaceful expression on her features. Her hand dragged line after line, stopping lifting her hand and starting again. Moving across the page in one elegant smooth movement.

"Akuma! I'm done~!" Enjeru said as she walked out of a door that was opposite the bed where Akuma was stationed. Enjeru was dripping slightly as a towel was draped over her and her hair was wrapped in a towel. She had her feet in slippers as to avoid trekking wet foot prints through their room. Enjeru noticed her twin was busy so she walked over and sat gently next to her.

Akuma didn't stop; she knew Enjeru was next to her so she continued. When the song came to an end she opened her eyes and looked down at the picture that she had drawn. She drew a mysterious male figure posing with a jacket held in his hand and slung over his shoulder. The figure was dressed semi-casual. Short hair but yet Akuma never drew the face. Enjeru smiled slightly.

"It's Awesome Aku-chun! You're really getting better!" Enjeru grinned. Akuma gave a snicker. She was alright. Not horrible not amazing either, just good. Akuma turned and faced the still wet twin.

"Done?" Akuma asked as she stood up and headed to the slightly steaming bathroom. Enjeru nodded and smiled as she watched Akuma step in and close the door to their bathroom.

Enjeru got up from the bed and dried herself as she walked over to the other door that was on the other wall of the room. Opening it she stepped and began choosing her outfit.

Enjeru than emerged a few minutes later wearing a navy blue Corduroy Faux Wrap Skirt, plain white T-shirt, a hot pink westerly vest, black pumps and her hair was let loose and had a pink heart hair clip in it. She smiled at her outfit before turning to Akuma who stepped out of the bathroom. A small cloud of steam escaped the bathroom as she walked out with her towel draped over her and her hair pulled up into a towel and her own slippers on her feet.

Akuma rolled her shoulders slightly to relive whatever knots were left. She rubbed the back of her neck soothingly. Akuma looked up to her twin and gave a thumb up for the outfit when Enjeru did a twirl.

"Now Aku-chun gets dressed, yes?" Akuma snickered at her sister before walking past her and into the walk in closet that they had in their bedroom. Enjeru watched as she went in then went over to where the sketch pad had been placed. She immediately frowned at the face-less man that stood on the page. She flipped through the pages and her frown deepened at all the pictures of different figures, all face-less. Then she stopped at one picture. It was four people. Two adults and two teens.

A man with his wife, both faceless.

A girl and another hugging, it was Enjeru and Akuma. The only ones with faces.

Enjeru closed the sketch pad and placed it on the bed side table and turned to watch her twin walk out of the closet.

Akuma dressed herself in a pair of black boot leg jeans, white-blue neon Nike sneakers, a black criminal damage Victoria jacket. She let her hair loos and it was now all the way to the back of her knees and she had a white hair band holding her bangs out of her face. Her eyes were snow white, pupil slits of light grey.

"Watcha' ya think?" Akuma said as she did a small twirl. Enjeru clapped her hands together and bounced slightly on her toes.

"Oh, Aku-chun looks very pretty! En-chi happy!" Enjeru said as she glomped her twin lightly and in a neck hug. Akuma laughed slightly and walked with her twin out the bedroom through the third door of the room. The Mūndasuto twins walked out of the rather large mansion and into the limbo.

"Where to Misses?" Ben said as he closed the door after them and sat in the driver's seat.

"Haruhi's home, Sir Ben!" Enjeru chirped up as Akuma nodded to the elder man. Ben gave a smile and nodded.

"Very well misses." And with that he started the limbo and drove out of the estate and made way to Haruhi's apartment.

…**/…/…/…/.../…/…**

**I hope this Chapter is satisfactory! X3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Sorry for not getting a chapter out for this!**

**~?~?~?~?~**

**Mismatched Twins**

**~?~?~?~?~**

_***recap!***_

_"Where to Misses?" Ben said as he closed the door after them and sat in the driver's seat._

_"Haruhi's home, Sir Ben!" Enjeru chirped up as Akuma nodded to the elder man. Ben gave a smile and nodded._

_"Very well misses." And with that he started the limbo and drove out of the estate and made way to Haruhi's apartment._

**~?~?~?~?~**

**Mismatched Twins**

**~?~?~?~?~**

*Knock, Knock*

"Coming," Haruhi called as she went over to the door. She looked through the peep hole and opened the door. "Oh, hey Enjeru and Akuma." Haruhi smiled to the twins.

"Hello Haruhi!" Enjeru said brightly. Akuma gave a wave of the hand with a soft smile. Haruhi took a look and the dark skinned twin.

"Wasn't your hair shorter?"

"Yeah but I just pinned it up so that it looks short. I don't exactly like people commenting on my hair or eyes..." Akuma shrugged her shoulders.

"Well you do have very interesting eyes, if I may say." Haruhi said as she sweat dropped slightly.

"Haruhi, may we study outside please?" Enjeru asked politely. Haruhi thought for a bit before smiling and giving a nod.

"I don't see why not." Enjeru gave a cheer before heading down to Ben. Akuma gave a snicker and watched as Haruhi retrieved books in a bag and followed Akuma down.

"Akuma may I ask you something?" Haruhi asked as they were halfway down the stairs. Akuma gave a shrug before answer.

"Sure."

"Exactly why did your father give me these extra high levelled books for me to teach you alone?" Akuma froze in her step and turned to Haruhi.

"Let me guess…English, Math and History?" When Haruhi gave a nod Akuma sighed and rubbed the side of her face. "Do not pay any mind to them. Do not even try to get me to glance at those books. Enjeru and I had talked about this the first time my father tried to heighten my studies to excel my sister's own. We both turned down but for different reasons. Enjeru turned it down for she did not want me to become distant from her. My own reasons are a bit too personal to be told. She strongly believes I turned down for the same reason as she…And that is how I intend on keeping it…" Akuma spoke calmly but at the end Haruhi heard something that she wasn't sure of. Was Akuma…Dark if Haruhi could say? She didn't have much time to think on it seeing as how Akuma started walking.

"Hmmm…" Was all Haruhi said before following after her student? One could say that.

**~?~?~?~?~**

**Mismatched Twins**

**~?~?~?~?~**

"Tell me again what we're doing again?" Kyouya sounded behind the ducking form the ducking Tamaki. Tamaki wanted the Host club to once again drag-ahem-_invite _Haruhi to another of their crazy outings. They had walked to Haruhi's apartment complex when they spotted the black limo parked up front. Tamaki was stock still until Haruhi's door opened and closed and he ducked along with the others behind a wall.

"Just to see what Haruhi is up to…" That's when they saw Enjeru skipping down the stairs and opened the door to the limo and leapt in.

"If Enjeru is here…then," Kyouya said as they turned to the stairs and watched another person that looked like Akuma but more…female for lack of better word. At she moved then stood at the door of the limo and looked to the stairs. They watched as Haruhi came down and stepped into the limo. Just when you think Akuma was going to walk into it she stops her head turns to the side and her eyes sift to their spot. Tamaki and the twins that were looking over the edge, flew back and pinned themselves to the wall and motioning the others to stay quiet.

"Hmph." Akuma shrugged as she hopped into the limo once Enjeru voiced her displeasure of her twin not entering.

"Phew…that was close…you think she saw us?" Tamaki said as he watched the limo pull out and drive off.

"I don't actually know." Kyouya said as he adjusted his glasses.

"What do you think Haru-chun, En-chi and Aku-kun are doing?" Honey asked as he sat on Mori's shoulders.

"Hmmm…I wonder what as well Honey-senpai…" Tamaki sounded like he was scheming.

**~?~?~?~?~**

**Mismatched Twins**

**~?~?~?~?~**

"So you really like your Academy?" Enjeru said as they drove to the park. Haruhi gave a nod.

"There's never a dull moment there and it keeps me occupied." Akuma gave a snicker.

"Sounds like fun, out father never placed us in a school, been home schooled our whole life if one could say." Enjeru said as she looked thoughtful.

"Really?" Akuma nodded to confirm what her sister had said.

"We are here misses."

"Thanks Ben!" Akuma called as she exited the limbo. Haruhi followed after then Akuma reached in and pulled out her thoughtful sister and piggy back her. "Let's find a spot…once she gets thinking she becomes a dummy." Akuma said as she and Haruhi walked into the public park.

"So where do we start?" Haruhi asked. Akuma placed Enjeru down with a huff under a tree and turned to Haruhi. She stepped closer to Haruhi and narrowed her eyes and looked deep into Haruhi's.

"Haruhi be honest…you really don't want to teach us right?" Haruhi looked deep into Akuma's eyes before nodding slowly. "Well then…" Akuma's eyes softened and she smiled. "Let's have fun then!" She grinned before whacking Enjeru up the back of her head.

"OUCH! AKU-CHUN!" Enjeru roared as she tackled her sister. Akuma laughed pushed her sister off.

"Oh calm down En-chi, we're going to have fun today."

"Yay fun, I love fun!" Enjeru brightened and hopped to her feet. Akuma stood as well and Haruhi laughed along with the sisters.

**~?~?~?~?~**

**Mismatched Twins**

**~?~?~?~?~**

The host club watched as Akuma walked over to Haruhi and stare with narrowed eyes.

"She's going to hurt dad's girl!" Tamaki was going to march on over there if not for the twins holding him back.

"_**WAIT BOSS!**_" They hissed and they watched as she said something and then Haruhi nodded. Akuma's form visibly softened and whacked Enjeru up her head. Enjeru then tackled Akuma to the ground and when Akuma said something she bounced to her feet and the girls all laughed.

"W-what…?" Tamaki was lost as to what just happened.

**~?~?~?~?~**

**Mismatched Twins**

**~?~?~?~?~**

**Again I'm sorry for not updating this story!**


	6. Chapter 6

Right now Akuma lay at the base of a tree and Enjeru's head lay in her lap and Haruhi lay next to her. Akuma looked to the napping forms before stretching her arms over her head and resting them behind her head.

"You guys can come out from behind there..." Akuma muttered loud enough for her stalkers to hear her.

"_How did you know we were there?!_" The twins chimed together as they walked out from behind the tree along with Kyouya and Tamaki. Mori and Honey dropped down from the tree soundless. Akuma giggled before winking to them.

"Watashi wa subete o shitte iru...(**_I know everything..._**)" She snickered.

* * *

Taseeri Mūndasuto walked along a row of containment tubes that had huddled forms inside. Each form looked different from the other but all were failures.

"Well...not all of them..." Taseeri smirked as he stopped in front of two empty containment units. He traced a hand over one of the name plates. The one was labeled Angel, in English. He looked over to the other labeled Devil, also in English. "Fang." Taseeri called out and the very same man that had given Haruhi the bag with study books stepped forward.

"Hai." Fang said as he looked to him. Taseeri looked to him.

"You have given Haruhi the package?" Fang gave a nod.

"Hai."

"With the nano cameras and mics?" Fang nodded yet again.

"Hai. The nanoes have attached themselves to Haruhi and we received feed that project Devil has persuaded Haruhi to allow a day off." Taseeri's eyes narrowed dangerously as he looked to the containment labeled Devil.

"What is each one's status?" Taseeri demanded.

"Project Angel is still under our mental fields. Project Devil shows that mental control is impossible as she develops." Fang provided.

"Kuso! I knew allowing my brother to meld into their lives was going to come back and bite me...Jim always was a slick eel..." Taseeri chuckled lowly as he thought of his brother. "He manages to go into hiding and still keep contact with both of them...Seems that he has a much stronger hold on Akuma..." Taseeri mussed as he moved over to a control panel and brought up a screen, and watched the live feed from the nano cameras and mics.

* * *

"If you guys wanted to come you should have said something." Haruhi deadpanned as she, Enjeru and Akuma stood at an ice-ream stand. "One strawberry please."

"A chocolate for me please kind sir!" Enjeru chirped.

"I'll have plain vanilla." Akuma asked. The man nodded and got to getting their orders. Enjeru turned to them and nodded.

"Haruhi's right! You guys didn't need to go through all of that!" She chirped some more before taking her chocolate ice-cream. "Thank you!"

Haruhi took her's along with Akuma. Akuma reached into her pocket and paid the man.

"Arigatō.(Thank you.)" Akuma said as she bowed her head slightly before licking her plain vanilla.

"Well you see...uhh...we weren't sure what would happen if we simply came up." Hikaru said as he and his brother both glanced over to AKuma who was licking her ice-cream. Akuma heard the comment and looked over to the other twins and glared. Kaoru and Hikaru both held each other as her white eyes vanished for a brief second into black and her grey pupils flashed red, after one second it was gone and her white-grey pupil eyes were glaring at them.

"Radši sledovat své věty kolem mě (**_You better watch your sentence around me_**)..." She hissed ad went over to a bench and sat down. Enjeru perked up at the words and looked over to her retreating sister. She frowned and looked to the twins.

"That was really mean even if you might have not meant it intentionally...it's bad enough that Akuma has hard holding onto friends she doesn't need anyone speaking around her like that." Enjeru pouted as she licked her ice-cream. Haruhi nodded.

"You guys judge her too quickly...once you get to be around her she's actually cool..." Haruhi said as she ate her ice-cream away one lick at a time.

* * *

Akuma kicked a pebble as she stared at the ground at her feet. Looking to the ice-cream in her hand she gave it a lick and smiled a genuine smile.

"Awww! Aku-chun has a cute smile!" Akuma blinked and looked up to see Honey and Mori standing in front of her. She blinked once again before tilting her head.

"Hu?" Was her oh-so-intelligent answer. Honey smiled and hugged his pink bunny closer.

"Aww Aku-chun really is cute when she looks pretty." Akuma blinked. Mori nodded agreeing.

"Yeah."

"What are you...oh! about that outfit, I was coming from sports training and I seriously don't like comments on my eyes..." Akuma said as she gave a small smile to the small boy. '_Hell he's most likely older than me...with that type of energy he gives off._'

"Oh! Now we get it, but what's up with your teeth?" Akuma could tell it was pure curiosity so she answered.

"Baby, I was born this way..." She smirked and showed of the sharp fangs and ate her ice-cream up quickly then pinched her nose. "Best way to avoid brain-freeze? Don't eat it too fast..." She groaned and blinked her eyes heavily before messaging her temples. Honey laughed while Mori chuckled.

"AKU-CHUN!" Before Akuma could open her eyes she was pushed on her back on the bench seat and a form pinned her on top.

"Enjeru!" Akuma groaned loudly as she realized her twin was the one tackling her in glomp. "RAPE!" Akuma yelled loudly as Enjeru nuzzled her chest and kept chanting 'Aku-chun' over and over. "HELP!" Akuma's pleas were those that didn't want to be answered as she laughed at her twins antics. "Fine you win now get off!" Akuma laughed along with Enjeru, Honey, Mori, Haruhi and eventually the rest of the host club. Then she blinked at all of them. 'When did this happen?' She questioned greatly.

* * *

**Yay! Updated! You guys want to know how my updates work? Here you go.**

**1) I need to be inspired. So ideas from other people help too.**

**2) Reviews. I honestly will take my time to update a story that doesn't receive at least 2 reviews after a new chapter has been added. I want to know that my stories have been read and that people like it and most importantly, that I'm not wasting my time with it. **

**3) I need people to help! You don't have to give me a chappies sum! All I need as at least a scene or part of a scene, I'll handle the rest from there!**

**So that's how it works! I always check my reviews, if they aren't moving then i take my time. So please review!that's why some of my stories have more chappies than others.**


End file.
